


A Fuzzy Intruder

by dracoMidnight



Series: Temerairestuck [5]
Category: Homestuck, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Multi, Other, temerairestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoMidnight/pseuds/dracoMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is suddenly awoken by a fuzzy intruder that he automatically deems a threat to his being and doesn't like it one bit. However his captain says otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fuzzy Intruder

There was a large commotion going down in one of the pavilions that were housing a good portion of the light weight dragons and a few other medium and a heavy weight, a large ornate housing for the dragons, but purposeful against the harsh winters that Great Britain throws at each and every of its inhabitants, making winters damp and cold with hail or great gusts of snow piling up. The large structures were built to be warm in the winter and cold in the summer which that being said, didn’t mean that other creatures besides dragons would also seek out the warmth of the pavilions. Karkat had woken up from a rather peaceful rest, curled up on Eridan’s back with his tail draping down his side, to find that a large furry head is looking up at him with bright verdant greenish gold eyes. Nearly all the dragons had startled awake at the resounding screeching roar that Karkat had made and each turned their head to look at him before looking down at the cat. Most of the dragons in the pavilion weren’t new and had seen cats before, a few have even grown to like them, and one captain even brought a cat along as it had proven useful when not in battle. Eridan had stirred awake as well, or more like leapt up to his feet and promptly plopped Karkat on his ass when he heard the large screech and felt the tinier dragon’s claws in his sides. A few captains that were in the pavilion had also looked over before one ensign silently broke off from the rest of them and quickly ran off to the large building.

“What. The fuck. Is that.” Karkat muttered after quickly bouncing back up to his feet, hackles raised and wings mantled, to try and make himself more threatening. The cat however didn’t seem to be phased, much less care, about the Grey Widowmaker that was clearly irritated. Many of the older dragons just snickered as they had often a time spent with this fuzzy friend and the cat had spent a lot of time around dragons to not gain the fear of being eaten. Eridan had blinked at the cat before snorting and looking over at Karkat, swatted him over the head with his tail and promptly ignored the screech of fury from the tiny dragon.  
“Kar. It’s a fucking cat. It isn’t gonna steal your food in the middle a the night. It’s just here because a the warmth an also it’s one a the captain’s cats.” Eridan explained as though this made it any better than before.

“I don’t care. Get rid of it.” Karkat gritted out, not looking away from the cat that had now sat down and started cleaning itself rather unconcernedly.

Dave had come as quickly as he had heard quickly followed behind by Roxy, his oldest sister, and owner to the offending cat. Upon entering the pavilion and going over to the affronted dragon Roxy couldn’t help herself from busting up laughing at the sight as Karkat was still raised up like a cat but also puffed out much like those wide brownish orange reptiles that were seen in Australia when they had made the trip there once. Dave snorted a little as well much to the chagrin of Karkat who only hissed in displeasure before growling at the cat. That got Roxy to stop laughing and quickly scooped up the thick furred cat into her arms with a glare and a pout.

“Yo, Karks, that isn’t cool. Mutini isn’t hurtin you. She is just here for the warmth and comfort of quite a few dragons in here.” She admonished the bristling dragon who didn’t look at all comforted and only more intent on getting rid of the intruder.

“I don’t care. I was peacefully sleeping when all of a sudden that fucking fluff ball was right in front of my face and staring up at me. Damn near scared the ever loving shit out of me.” He hissed out, still not taking his eyes off of the cat.

Dave sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, Karkat had never before seen a cat, which was kind of strange especially since their mom has a cat that wanders the covert alongside Rose’s, Roxy’s, and that one foreign captain, Nepeta’s cats were all wandering the coverts. So he had to have at least seen them before unless he thought that they were squirrels that were bigger but Karkat isn’t that dumb.

“Dude. It’s a cat. Roxy just said that Mutini wasn’t trying to do anything than escape the cold and snow outside along with visit a few friends in here. She wasn’t trying to hurt you or take anything from you so calm your scaly ass down and quit over-reacting.”

Karkat looked appalled that Dave had taken this fur ball’s side and huffed, hunching himself up and started pouting.

“Oh, don’t give me that, Kitkat.” Dave said with an inward groan before sighing and held his hands out to Roxy for Mutini.

Karkat immediately stood up and glared at the proceeding as Roxy handed over the cat into Dave’s arms, “What are you doing? Dave, no, stop, put that cat the fuck down. No, don’t bring it closer! Get it the fuck away! Dave! What the fuck are you doing!?”

Dave ignored his dragon’s complaints and the fact that he had pressed up against the wall to instead put the cat down right in front of Karkat’s large talons and bopped the fussy dragon on the nose. “Karks, calm the fuck down. Look at it. It’s no fucking bigger than your claw and a bit of your leg. That is not enough to freak the fuck out.”

Karkat hissed in displeasure before flinching as the cat got up and started getting closer. “No, no, no, no, stay back! Dave! What’s it doing!? Stop it! No, get it the fuck away! Fuck off!” The cat had ignored the distress of Karkat’s ranting too instead jump up onto the grey dragon, purring and rubbing against his neck before sitting it’s furry ass down and looking like it was going to go to sleep.

“Aww, Karkles, you got yourself a friend.” Dave snickered alongside Roxy as he spoke much to Karkat’s displeasure who merely hissed and tried to hunch away from the cat laying on him while also trying to get Mutini off who now would not be moved off for anything that isn’t food. Karkat continued to grumble but at a few more explanations from Dave and Roxy soon accepted his fate and the fact that this furry fiend isn’t going anywhere, quite the contrary, this cat was staying. He plopped his head down on his legs with his tail twitching bitterly but made no move to attack the offending cat or knock it off anymore and soon his eyes started to slide shut as the warmth from the cat and the gentle purring started to soothe his nerves and his sleep beckoned to him once again.


End file.
